


15 Minutes of Fame

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ShuAke Confidant Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akechi has stressed about keeping their relationship out of the public eye every day since they started dating. Akira makes a bet with Ryuji.ShuAke Confidant Week Day 5 prompt: Exposure





	15 Minutes of Fame

"And you say I'll have 100 more yen if I do it?"  
  
"Yeah dude, dare ya."  
  
Akira smirked, taking a few steps closer. A few paparazzi had cornered Akechi, asking him relentless questions while he tried to politely dodge and leave the conversation. He strutted across the street, then pushed his way to Akechi, who was thankfully distracted with the other half of the crowd.  
  
"Akechi-san." Akira called, keeping his momentum forward.  
  
"Oh, what is it n-mmph!"  
  
Akira grabbed his face and kissed him, cutting him off. He pulled away, seeing Akechi had turned bright red and was stuttering. Though his eyes told Akira he was going to kill him with extreme prejudice when he got the chance. Akira turned as Akechi lunged for him and sprinted away, passing Ryuji.  
  
"You owe me!"  
  
Akira ran all the way back to Leblanc, doubled over for breath as Sojiro rolled his eyes at him. He jumped behind the counter once he recovered, hoping Akechi wouldn't come today.  
  
He was wrong, of course.  
  
Akechi greeted Sojiro warmly, like he usually did, but Akira could see the fury in him as they locked eyes. He sat down in his usual spot, glaring at him.  
  
"May I ask, what the hell that was for?" He hissed, barely keeping his composure.  
  
"The exposure."  
  
"You're an embarrassment."  
  
"I'm your embarrassment." Akira smirked and winked at him.  
  
Akira's boyfriend rolled his eyes and huffed.  
  
"I'm going to get you back for that."

**Author's Note:**

> Err sorry this isn't that great but I really couldn't think of anything else for these prompts.


End file.
